Minty fresh
by SparklingSprinkles
Summary: Colgate show lyra, Bon Bon, carrot top how toothpaste is made...


The sky was the brightest it's been all summer in Equestria. All the ponies were all smiling, laughing, singing, and dancing. The earth ponies walking, the Pegasus ponies flying, the unicorns working on magic skills. A teal unicorn with blue and white hair was walking to her toothpaste store to visit her awaiting friends, her name was Colgate. The unicorn couldn't wait to see her lovely friends, mostly because of the surprise she had planned. "Hey guys, what's up?" Colgate asked the other teal unicorn with a lyre cutie mark. "Nothing, we're just waiting for our surprise." Told the lyre marked unicorn " yea.. What is it?!" Asked an tan earth pony with candies as a cutie mark " wait awhile, will ya Bon Bon and Lyra. Beside it won't be a surprise then." "Yea, please do!" Pleaded a orange pony with carrot cutie mark. " I'll tell you when we get there,Carrot Top." Colgate said opening a glass door. They all walked inside, they walked to two huge huge blacked out doors. "Is our surprise in there?" Asked Carrot Top trying to see a glimpse of whats inside. "Yes, just beyond the door." Laughed Colgate. "Just beyond the doors." The group walked down a huge metal hall, the steel cold on their hooves. Bon Bon and Lyra walked next to each other, Bon Bon asking Lyra "What do you think it is? I'm kinda scared you know, this hall, the blacked out doors?!" "Ummm... Kinda maybe we should ask?" Lyra replied "ok..." Bon Bon sighed and rolled her eyes. Colgate knew there was only one more door till the surprise but it was so hard to keep thought, it so great she couldn't wait to share it. It seem like forever till they got there, Colgate stood infront of the metal doors, see the oooo's and awww's of her friends. "So you guys ready to go inside." Colgate said pausing, about to open the door. "Yes!'' the group shouted out. Colgate opened the door. They stood in awe. "Welcome to my toothpaste factory!" Colgate yelled, with her friends following in. The buzz of machines and gadgets. It seem perfectly fine till they heard screaming. "W-w-what was that!?" Asked Bon Bon looking around. "Well can't you see, welcome to my factory." Colgate said leading everyone to a staircase, Carrot top and Lyra started to run but, Colgate used her magic and put chains around their necks and arms/legs. She did the same to the rest. " Here, I make toothpaste but, there's a secret ingredient. Want to know what it is?" They all shook their heads. Colgate walked towards a grey pony with blonde hair and eyes looking in to different directions. Derpy. She was in chains and tear went down the grey coat. Her workers grabbed the screaming pony and Colgate knocked out her teeth. "Now. Now we don't want any teeth in the toothpaste. Do you know when you squish a pony, the teeth are the only remains." Colgate told them sending her workers to grab Derpy. They grab the grey mare and put her into this giant bucket type thing. A giant slab of metal came down, push to pony into a giant saws. Blood flew everywhere make Bon Bon sick to her stomach. An eye flew out of the machine, dropping right next to Carrot Top, she screamed. "Awww scared of an eye, this is what toothpaste is made of." Colgate said pushing the eye into Carrot Top's mouth. Colgate put her hoof over Carrot's mouth so she had to swallow. She threw up. " Who wants to go next?" Colgate laughed. "Come on, learn whats it like to feel real pain." Colgate said walking back and forth. " You!" She pointed to Bon Bon. The workers grabbed Bon Bon and held her to face Colgate. Colgate punched out her teeth making teeth fly everywhere. "Owwwww!" She screamed. The workers grabbed Bon Bon and put her into the machine. She screamed and screamed, echoing thoughout the factory. " LYRA! CARROT TOP! HELP ME-E-E!" Bon Bon yelled but it was too late, she was crushed into a bloody pulp. Blood flew everywhere covering Colgate in the red liquid. Lyra twitched she just witness her best friend get slaughtered. "Carrot Top, we need to get out of here." "Ok, at the count of three we run, trip any guard who gets in our way. Ok?" Lyra whispered, staring at Colgate as she licked the blood off her hooves. "One. Two. Three!" They ran. "After them!" Colgate yelled at her guards. They were half where there till Carrot Top Stopped. "Come on, were half way there. Lets go or we'll be killed!" Lyra yelled at Carrot Top. "I wont be killed." Carrot Top said, her head lowered. "What?! What do you mean, Colgate has gone crazy!" Lyra said trying to push Carrot Top to move as she looked around. "No only you will be killed because, I WORK WITH COLGATE!" Carrot Top laughed moving beside Colgate who was smiling crazily. "Get her!" They both laughed. The guards grabbed Lyra and brought her to Colgate. "You little witch! Let me go!" Lyra yelled as a smile crept onto Colgate's face. Colgate held her hoof above Lyra chin and punched her teeth out. Bloodied teeth flew everywhere. She looked up at Colgate, her nose bloodied, two teeth were the only thing in mouth other then blood. "I thought you were my friends." she said trying to look up. "Well you cant trust even the nicest people..." Lyra drifted off to sleep. "L-l-lyra we need your he-e-elp." A voice sounding ghostlike "What?! Bon Bon, Seaswirl, and Lily what are you doing here?" Said Lyra, confused at what she was seeing. "Lyra we don't have much time!" Said Seaswirl. "Colgate killed all of us, you need to stop her!" Said Lily twitching of scariness. "You have to get to her head." Said Bon Bon flying towards her. "Tell her about own trips to ponyville or shopping in manehatten. It's the only way-y-y..." Lyra rewoke. "Welcome back" Colgate smiled. "You ready for the shredding." The workers grabbed Lyra and put her in the container. "You don't need to do this Colgate." Lyra said, hoping she would stop. "Yes I do!" She laughed her hoof over the button. "Remember shopping, sleepovers, walking around town." Lyra said choking on her glossy tears. Colgate thought about it, she was right there were her friends. But this gave her mean she thought. How? Though. "You're right." Her hoof lifted from the button. Lyra sighed a relived sigh. "But your wrong! I'll never change a hair on my head!" Colgate pulled the lever, the slab of metal fell atop of Lyra. Blood flying everywhere, Lyra screamed as the saws cut into her flesh. "Hahahaha!" Laughed Colgate and Carrot Top as the both lick the blood off they're face's "That's the best toothpaste I've ever tasted." "Remember to brush your teeth before bed, Applebloom." Yelled Applejack across the room. "I'll will right now!" Yelled Applebloom to Applejack. The little filly ran to the bathroom. She grabbed a pink toothbrush and put the sparkly blue and white toothpaste. She brushed left to right till she felt something in her mouth she spitter it out. She saw teeth. Applebloom looked in the mirror and saw no lost teeth and looked at the bloodied teeth in the sink. 


End file.
